


All By Your Lonesome

by eClair23



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eClair23/pseuds/eClair23
Summary: Something Tina said the first time they met is bothering Newt, and he is determined to make sure she knows her worth.





	All By Your Lonesome

He stopped her with a gentle touch to her arm, nothing more than a simple, tender brush of his calloused fingers. “Tina.”

“Yeah, Newt?” She turned around, searching his eyes for an explanation.

He cleared his throat, staring sheepishly at the carpet. “The first time we stood in this spot, on these stairs, your landlady-”

“Mrs. Esposito-” Tina interjected.

He nervously ran his hands through his hair and nodded. “Right, she asked you if you were alone. To which you responded that you were always alone.” He paused, unsure whether or not to continue. After a brief moment, he continued, more determined, but still tender. His eyes looked hurt. “Why?”

“Because it’s true,” Tina gave a half-hearted laugh, turning away from his curious eyes and fumbling with the key.

“Why do you say that, Tina?” His strong fingers closed gently over her wrist, pulling her back to him.

Tina shook her head in disbelief. “Newt, Queenie’s always been the beautiful, popular sister, you can’t deny it. Queen’s always been better with people. You saw her with Jacob.” Newt stared at her. “It’s not that I don’t like being with people, it just never happened for me.” She stared at a tear in the rug on the floor, desperately blinking away the tears forming far too rapidly in her eyes. She most certainly did not cry, and especially not over something as trivial as her lonely school days, which were long gone now. She shrugged.

“That’s not true,” Newt murmured.

“Excuse me?” Her chocolate brown eyes snapped up from the mundane carpet to meet his soft hazel eyes, the ones that made her feel completely seen but never exposed or frightened. 

She still couldn’t explain that. She had always hated being completely laid out for someone to see. Maybe that was a side effect of growing up with a Legilimens for a sister. Nothing was ever private, and something about that made Tina want to hide, to run as far away as she could. But not with Newt. He saw her, all of her, and yet he still completely loved her, and she would never understand why, but she was grateful.

“That Queenie’s the only beautiful sister. You’re more beautiful than you give yourself credit for, and frankly I don’t quite understand how you don’t see that.” He ducked to meet her eyes. “Tina, she’s beautiful, but she’s not you.” He’d started off at a mumble, but quickly gained confidence as he became more determined that she know her worth, taking her hand in his and staring her deeply in the eyes, begging her to see herself the same way he saw her.

“Perhaps this will prove my point,” he stated simply. He closed the gap between them, kissing her hard and leaving her breathless. “Now Tina, dear, would I do that if I didn’t think you were beautiful?”

She giggled, intertwining their hands with a grateful grin on her face. “Thank you.”


End file.
